powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Toxica
Toxica is Jindrax' partner, best friend, and possible love interest. Biography She is a Duke Org, the "Duchess of Orgs" and the "Mistress of Magic". She can resurrect fallen Orgs and cause them to grow by reciting the spell "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life" and firing some magic beans from her wand, which grow into vines that entangle and reform the fallen Org. She and Jindrax hid themselves for centuries after Master Org's defeat (both posing as Animal Control employees), and were the first to rejoin him in the Nexus when he re-emerged. Toxica grew suspicious of Master Org, when she saw him adjust his horn, something no real Org should be able to do. She developed something of a rivalry to the White Ranger for calling her "Grandma". After General Nayzor was destroyed, Toxica temporarily used his crown to become the General Org Necronomica. She and Jindrax later received newer forms from Master Org when they exposed him, and were brainwashed, becoming the submissive slaves Super Jindrax and Super Toxica. However, they were later freed, and unleashed the General Org Mandilok to aid them against Master Org. Toxica has also shown how much Jindrax means to her in "Team Carnival", when he eats beans from her magical staff, in an attempt to help his brother Juggelo to defeat the Power Rangers. Toxica tries to stop him, saying he would stay big forever if he grew. Jindrax, however, ate the magical beans anyway, immediately after which, Toxica protested, fearing she was going to lose her best friend. Toxica took Juggelo's place in Team Carnival after his destruction by the Power Rangers, as well as reassuring Jindrax that they were and always will be a team. During a mission to infiltrate the Animarium with Jindrax and Duke Org Onikage, Toxica touched the sacred water, causing her immense pain. This ended up revealing their presence on the Animarium, and worsening the already fragile trust between her and Mandilok. Onikage tricked her into cutting off her horn, telling her that it would grow back and that without it, she would be immune to the painful effects of the sacred water. While she was saved from the effects of the water and she managed to kidnap Princess Shayla from the Animarium, Mandilok revealed that her horn would not grow back, and the loss of it was weakening her to the point of near-death. When the Rangers tried to destroy Mandilok with the Jungle Blaster, he grabbed Toxica from the ground and used her as a shield. The blast hit her back, causing her to scream out in pain as she quickly died. Jindrax was incredibly devastated by her death, as she was the only friend he had. Toxica wouldn't stay gone too long, however. Using a magic mirror, Jindrax later receives a message from his partner from the Spirit World, where defeated Orgs rest, saying that the power that sent her there could bring her back as well. After realizing that the Power Rangers' Jungle Blaster was the power that originally ended her life, Jindrax, forcibly, helps the Rangers destroy a new Org, which allowed the Rangers to fire their Jungle Blaster again, which Jindrax quickly intercepted with Toxica's horn, which powered it up enough for Jindrax to then fish Toxica out of the Spirit World. Jindrax was incredibly happy at the resurrection of his best friend. When Toxica learned Princess Shayla was still being held captive, she knew that Master Org was planning to power himself up and decided she and Jindrax would need to help the Rangers rescue her since if Master Org succeeded he would eventually catch up with them. Revealing themselves, Jindrax and Toxica convinced the skeptic Rangers to let them help rescue Princess Shayla. While the Rangers kept the resurrected General Orgs busy, Toxica and Jindrax snuck into the Nexus and managed to help Shayla escape. Afterwards, with no more loyalty to the Org's philosophy, Toxica and Jindrax left to travel the world and find themselves. Appearance More Humanoid than many of her fellow Orgs, a blood red horn jutted out of her skull, which was otherwise covered by flowing black hair with purple highlights which she typically covered with a turban-like blue-black helmet. She wore purple make-up on her face. A thin black veil covered her mouth; she wore blue-black body armor on her upper body and a long dress. She filed her fingernails sharp and painted them blue to match her outfit. During the infiltration of the Animarium, Toxica donned an all black skin tight suit, helping her to blend into the dark jungle surroundings. As Necronomica, she became a green/white general Org with a single horn green and white and two fan-shaped protrusions each side of her head with pendants on the ends. She had two red, glowing eyes with a black gem sitting between, a wide grim halved with a stained glass-like pattern. She was wearing a green dress with two pointy shoulder plates and a long cape, wielding a short, bud staff. As Super Toxica, her original outfit gained a black armor, slightly similar to her Necronomica form, although pitch-black and more fanged. Personality Toxica started out as a Duke Org loyal to Master Org, alongisde Jindrax while also maintained an arrogant and vain personality, displayed when Alyssa called her "Grandma", which sparked a rivalry between her and the White Ranger. However, the only Org who she seems to truly care about is her partner and best friend Jindrax, as seen in Team Carnival, when while she was angry at first with Jindrax for taking her magic staff without her permission, she soon grew worried when Jindrax told her about his intentions of eating the magic beans to help his brother to defeat the Rangers, and she tried to stop him by telling him that the beans were dangerous and if he grew he would stay big forever, and later when Jindrax returned to his normal size, Toxica comforted him, reassuring him that he wasn't worthless and that they always will be a team. When she saw Master Org adjusting his horn, she begins to question her loyalty, though in the end, when she attempted to expose Master Org as the human Viktor Adler turned her into a demonized version of herself, loyal and cold-hearted. When Mandilok took command of the Nexus, she tried her best to please Mandilok in anyway possible, even by cutting her horn and entering the sacred water, though in the end, Mandilok still did not respect her as seen when she used Toxica as a human shield from the Jungle Blaster, killing her. Upon being resurrected, Toxica and Jindrax finally redeemed themselves by rescuing Shayla from the Org Nexus before going on a journey to find themselves. Powers and abilities. *'Strength-'''Toxica is stronger than any Org monster (except maybe Locomotive Org or the Mut-Orgs) and is roughlly on par with Jindrax. The only ones known to be stronger than him are both Master Orgs and Mandilok. *'Durability-'As one of the main villains, Jindrax can take hits from even Master Org and be relatively unharmed. A massive blast from Master Org's hand only knocked her over and did not seem to hurt her. *'Longeivity-'Toxica apparently has longevity as she has lived for 3000 years and hasn't aged at all but does not possess immortality as shown when she was destroyed by the Jungle Blaster. Arsenal. *'Staff-'Toxica has a massive staff to aid her in combat. **'Monster Growth': By chanting "evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life", Toxica can fire green beans into the foam remains of the Org monster. The beans would sprout into vines that would combine to form into a giant version of that monster. **'Electrokinesis': With her staff, Toxica can generate purple lightning blasts to blast her enemies or wrap them in electrical ropes while causing them pain. Notes *She is the only female Duke Org in the series, and, as Necronomica, the only female General Org. *She is the only Duke Org in the series never to grow to giant size. *Her name comes from the words toxic and Monica. *In the series, sometimes, a nearly close shot or far shot of her was actually Sentai footage of her Sentai counterpart, portrayed by Rei Saito. *Unlike Tsuetsue, she redeemed herself after being resurrected by Yabaiba (Jindrax), as she becomes more obssessed with serving the Highness Duke Orgs (the General Orgs) and even given a new, bulkier wand (The wand was clearly seen in some shots in Sealing the Nexus). Tsuetsue was also the one creating the Org Heart instead of being generated by Master Org and was still with Senki in the final battle with the Gaorangers. Later, Tsuetsue and Yabaiba were trapped in the Demon Cave Matrix before it collapsed. Appearances * ''Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 1: Lionheart **Episode 2: Darkness Awakening **Episode 3: Click, Click, Zoom **Episode 4: Never Give Up! **Episode 5: Ancient Awakening **Episode 6: Wishes On The Water **Episode 7: The Bear Necessities **Episode 8: Soul Searching **Episode 9: Soul Bird Salvation **Episode 10: Curse of the Wolf **Episode 11: Battle of the Zords **Episode 12: Predazord, Awaken **Episode 13: Revenge Of Zen-Aku **Episode 14: Identity Crisis **Episode 15: The Ancient Warrior **Episode 16: The Lone Wolf **Episode 17: Power Play **Episode 18: Secrets and Lies **Episode 19: The Tornado Spin **Episode 20: Three's a Crowd **Episode 21: A Father's Footsteps **Episode 22: Sing Song **Episode 23: The Wings of Animaria **Episode 24: Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 1 **Episode 26: The Master's Last Stand **Episode 27: Unfinished Business **Episode 28: Homecoming **Episode 29: The Flute **Episode 30: Team Carnival **Episode 31: Taming of the Zords **Episode 32: Monitoring Earth **Episode 33: The Soul of Humanity **Episode 35: The Master's Herald, Pt. 1 **Episode 37: Fishing for a Friend **Episode 38: Sealing the Nexus }} See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Female PR Villains Category:Duke orgs Category:PR Generals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Allies Category:Monster Enlargers